


What are you?

by fanficshiddles



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Bound, Capturing, Chasing, Claws, Dominant Loki, F/M, Fingering, Forced Orgasms, Forced Sex, Glove Kink, Horns, Oral, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Restraining, demon loki, tail, tail with a mind of its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18552094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: From a prompt: Loki as a demon, chasing you. He captures you and takes you against your will. But it’s the best sex ever you end up summoning him again and again.





	What are you?

Emma couldn’t shake the odd feeling she had as soon as she walked into the bar. It felt like there was someone watching her, but she couldn’t quite place the weird feeling.

She tried to ignore it and just concentrate on having a good time with her friends, but every so often she felt a weird shiver down her spine. Like a cold breeze just blew over her.

‘Are you alright, Em? You look a bit pale.’ Her friend asked.

‘Yeah, I’m good.’ She assured her friend, nodding.

‘Hey, there’s a hotty at twelve o clock who can’t seem to tear his eyes off of you!’ Her other friend said, motioning behind her.

Emma turned around in her chair and felt her heart skip a few beats. There _was_ an incredibly handsome man in the corner, watching her. He had long black hair, beautiful green eyes with sharp cheekbones. His face was like a sculptor. He was wearing a suit, all black with leather gloves. Which she found a little odd for indoors but never the less he was smoking hot!

He raised his glass up and nodded in her direction, winking at her.

Emma turned back around to face her friends, they all had a big smirk on their faces.

‘Your face is bright red. Go on over there, it’s time you got some time in the sack!’ Her friends giggled.

‘ _No way_ am I going over there!’ Emma shook her head and tried to concentrate on her drink, hoping her friends would give up soon.

‘Well, how about he comes over here instead?’

‘Yeah, I’d like to see you try getting him over.’ Emma scoffed.

‘No need. He’s on his way.’

Emma’s stomach dropped. But she felt his presence move in right behind her, then his voice… _God_ , his voice. It was like smooth, dark chocolate to her ears.

‘I hope you don’t mind my interruption. But I was wondering if I could steal your lovely friend here for a drink?’ He said seductively, placing his hand on Emma’s shoulder.

Her friends all nodded eagerly, not able to say anything. Just as charmed by him as Emma was. Though she was doing her best to not look at him, worried her knickers would go up in flames.

‘May I?’ He asked, moving to Emma’s side into her view, he held his hand out towards her.

She glanced at his gloved hand and decided, why not? As soon as she slipped her hand into his, he wrapped his fingers around her, trapping her, he guided her over to the back where he was sitting.

He was a gentleman, pulling the chair out for her. She hadn’t stopped blushing since she first saw him.

Loki gave her a devilish smile when he pulled his seat round to sit next to her instead of opposite.

‘What’s your name, darling?’ He asked as he rested his arm across the back of her chair. She was hyper sensitive and aware of how close he was to her.

‘I’m Emma. And you?’ She smiled.

‘Emma. Beautiful name.’ He purred. ‘My name is Loki.’

‘Loki? Like the God?’

‘I can be a God if you wish me to be.’ He winked at her, making her blush and giggle.

She wasn’t sure what it was about him that was making her so nervous and giggly. Whether it was his charm or his good looks… Probably both, actually.

The two had some small chat while they had their drinks. Loki bought her another one so they could continue their little chat for longer.

There was still something that Emma couldn’t quite put her finger on. An edgy, dark kind of feeling with the handsome stranger. Unsettling her somewhat.

Emma noticed her friends were about to leave. ‘Oh, I better go. My friends are heading off. It was really nice to meet you, Loki.’

‘It was lovely to meet _you_ , dear Emma. I do think our paths shall cross again. Or I certainly hope so.’ He grinned, pearly white teeth showing. Reminding her of a wild animal.

She didn’t get away until Loki placed a kiss against the back of her hand, making her skin tingle. Then she rushed over to her friends, who tried to get her to stay but she insisted on leaving with them. She gave Loki a small wave when they headed out of the door.

Loki sat back in his chair and licked his lips. He picked up his drink and finished it. But then he was gone in the blink of an eye, his chair empty.

  
Emma waved at her friends and thanked them for the night when the taxi pulled up at her house. She gave them her share of the fare and made her way up her path to the door.

But a chilling voice behind her made her stop dead.

‘Rather chilly evening, isn’t it Emma?’

She turned around slowly, eyes wide in fear when she saw Loki there. Leaning against her gate. Looking extremely pleased with himself for some reason.

‘L… Loki?’ She gasped.

‘Of course, who else?’ He chuckled and widened his grin.

‘What… what are you doing here?’ She tried to keep herself calm, but her voice betrayed her.

Loki raised an eyebrow in amusement and started taking steps towards her. She slowly tried to back away, hoping to reach her door. But she knew she wouldn’t get it unlocked in time before he would reach her.

‘I simply wanted to come and see you. Is that so wrong?’ He kept moving in towards her, while she kept moving backwards.

‘How do you know where I live? Did you follow me?’ Her voice was high in her fear.

‘I know where everyone lives, darling.’ He smirked.

Emma only blinked and he was suddenly gone. But she then backed into something firm. Spinning around she let out a startled scream, seeing him there instead. But one second ago he had been on front…

‘What are you?’ She cried, backing away again quickly from him. But he did the same, disappeared only to then reappear behind her.

She made a dash for it this time for her door, but her hands were shaking so badly that she dropped the keys. She scrambled to get them, and tried again. She managed eventually to get the key in the lock and then it took her a few more seconds to get it turned and unlocked.

But as soon as she opened the door, Loki was on her. He ushered her through the door and slammed it shut behind them. She was pinned to the wall and his long fingers wrapped around her neck, still with the gloves on.

‘What… What do you want?’ She sobbed with tears streaming down her face.

Loki chuckled darkly and leaned in closer to her, he slid his tongue out and licked her tears right off her cheek. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping and wishing that she was just dreaming.

‘I want _you._ You taste delectable.’ He hummed and trailed his nose down her neck, inhaling her scent on his way.

‘Please, don’t hurt me.’ She cried, her entire body shaking in fear.

‘Shhh, shhh. Now, why would I want to hurt such a precious little thing? Hmm? You are far too cute to harm. Unless you are a bad girl and misbehave, then I might have to spank you to put you in your place.’ He grinned at her shocked reaction and stroked the side of her neck softly, he could feel her pulse racing in her fear. ‘But if you’re a good girl, then you have nothing to worry about.’

‘Why… What are you? Why me?’ She stuttered out quickly, hoping to delay whatever he was planning to do.

‘I am a demon, I can take whatever form I wish. But it’s nice just being myself once in a while… Well, almost myself.’ He smiled.

Emma’s eyes were wide, terrified. If she hadn’t seen him disappearing and reappearing suddenly outside, she wouldn’t have believed him.

‘Would you like to see?’ He asked so casually as if he was just asking if she wanted to see his vinyl collection.

‘No… please. Let me go.’ She begged.

Loki chuckled and took a step backwards, releasing her. But he narrowed his eyes at her. ‘Do not move, unless you want to be in trouble.’ He warned. And somehow, she had a feeling she definitely _didn’t_ want to be in trouble. So she stayed exactly where she was.

‘Good girl. Nice to see you know what’s best.’ He purred.

She watched in horror while he removed his leather gloves, revealing black pointy nails. Then he closed his eyes for a second and two dark green horns grew out of his head, making her eyes widen even more.

But what made him complete, was when a tail appeared from behind him. It was a dark green, like the horns. Long and then a triangle type shape at the end.

Emma’s lower lip started trembling in even more fear now. Especially when he closed in on her again and wrapped his hand around her neck. But his sharp nails pressed slightly into her skin, she didn’t dare move in-case he pierced her skin.

She felt something wrapping around her leg, up to her thigh. She couldn’t look, because of his hand. But she _knew_ it was his tail. It was oddly strong, she could feel the power in it. That made her even more terrified.

Loki looked down and shook his head. ‘Sorry about that… My tail sometimes has a mind of its own.’ He laughed and grabbed it, pulling it away from her he pushed it back behind him, where it hovered up high and flicked around behind him as if angry.

‘But it won’t hurt you. Not unless I want it to.’ Loki assured her, or _tried_ to assure her.

He closed in on her again, but this time his nails went to work on shredding her clothes. She tried to wriggle away, to grab at her clothes that were falling from her body. But Loki’s tail struck out like a snake, wrapping around her wrists they were pinned up above her against the wall. His tail tighter than even his grip could do, almost cutting off circulation and making her cry out in pain.

‘Play nice.’ Loki growled and glanced up at his tail, that softened its hold on her wrists slightly. At least she shouldn’t bruise now. ‘She’s too precious to break.’ Loki trailed his fingers along her forehead.

She couldn’t believe he was having a conversation with his tail. What the hell was going on?

But she soon had other things to worry about than his extra appendage with a mind of its own. As Loki’s hands went to her breasts, he started massaging them gently, flicking his thumb across her nipples and making her gasp, even though she didn’t want to.

‘Please, don’t do this.’ She begged. ‘I have some money I can give you. Please.’ She was really clutching at straws now and she knew it, but anything was worth a try.

‘I am not after your money.’ He chuckled, at least she was trying. He would give her that. ‘I simply want _you.’_

It was at that moment, that Emma knew she wasn’t getting out of this. His tail wrapped around her entire body and lifted her clean off the floor. She was carried through to her bedroom, Loki seemed happy with himself for having his tail do the heavy lifting.

She was tossed onto the bed, _gently._ And Loki was over her. His tail took her wrists again, keeping her in place so Loki was free to use his hands to roam all over her delicious body. He paid extra attention to her breasts, suckling on them in turn and nibbling a little.

She kept shaking her head, begging and pleading for him to stop. But her body was already betraying her. Hard nipples, arousal also starting to form between her thighs…

‘No, no, no!’ She cried and thrashed her head back and fore, only to find the tip of his tail soothing her by stroking her hair, while still holding her wrists up.

 _‘Yes_ , my darling. I have chosen you for tonight. And there is nothing you can to stop this. So I suggest that you enjoy the ride.’ He chuckled wickedly and suckled on her neck, finding a particularly sweet spot that made her shudder, and he felt it.

‘Now, open your legs for me.’ He purred his demand and tickled down her body with his nails, scratching against her skin on her inner thigh.

‘No.’ She said weakly, almost giving in when he toyed with her nipples with his other hand.

‘Yes!’ Loki urged, lavishing her nipple with his tongue now.

She felt spark after spark shoot straight down to her clit, which was starting to throb and want attention too.

Without truly wanting to… She found her legs slowly parting ever so slightly. But Loki took that advantage and slid his hand down between her, sliding smoothly through her wet folds.

‘That’s my good girl.’ He purred, moving back up to suck and nibble on her neck.

Emma closed her eyes and allowed herself to be taken over by the pleasure. His fingers, even with sharp nails, were gentle and flushed her clit out from its hiding place entirely. He rubbed over it in repeated circles, not changing his pace or rhythm at all. Like a machine.

She just _had_ to spread her legs open even wider for him, earning more praise and kisses on her neck. He had found all of her weak spots now. But when he moved down her body and went down on her with his tongue, she was completely done for. He brought her to orgasm with ease, but it was the best orgasm she had ever had.

_So far…_

It felt like it tore through her right from her core, spreading all through her body as if it was in her veins. She was sure she had died and gone to heaven.

His tail let go of her wrists and slid down her body, caressing her. It felt like it had millions of vibrating nobs all over it, making her whole body come alive as it didn’t leave much of her skin untouched.

‘He gets a little jealous when I have all the fun.’ Loki grinned, licking his lips as he crawled back up over her.

His tail slid between her thighs and rubbed her back and fore, dragging wonderfully over her clit, making her come again almost instantly. The vibration feeling was delightful, not too strong but not too weak either. It felt like his tail was caressing her clit, encasing it completely as it continued to slide back and fore.

She was brought to a few more orgasms, exhausted and her throat was sore from screaming in so much pleasure. Crying too, but because of how intense and pleasurable it all felt. Even though she knew it was _so, so wrong._ It also felt _so_ right.

‘I think she’s ready now, don’t have all the fun.’ Loki chastised his tail and smacked it playfully.

His tail ignored him for a bit longer, giving her more pleasure before it reluctantly moved away and took its place behind him again. But it hovered over his shoulder, as if wanting to watch her face. Which the thought was slightly terrifying.

But Emma didn’t have long to dwell over it, because Loki was suddenly inside of her. She never noticed him undressing, but suddenly she had a magnificent, naked, Adonis over the top of her. Sinking deep into her body, in the one place where she didn’t really want him to be, but he was.

And he felt _SO GOOD!_

His cock filled her up and she was sure she felt him swell inside of her, as if moulding himself to her shape, like they were made to fit together. When he bottomed out inside her the tip of him was pressing deliciously against her cervix. Hitting that deep pleasure point that was like gold at the end of a rainbow.

‘Ohhh, so good. Soo tight.’ Loki moaned and the way he bared his teeth, as his nostrils flared, set something else alight inside of her.

For a demon, he was truly beautiful.

Loki rocked his hips against her, moving just enough for them both to get their pleasure. To build it up slowly, in a delicate way. But when she started to clench around him, even wrapping her legs around his waist, he became more urgent. He slid his arms around her body and held her as close to his chest as he could.

Emma had no idea how he was able to give such deep thrusts, but also stay deeply sated into her, she certainly wasn’t going to complain about it.

His tail swished back and fore behind him, like it was enjoying the show.

When Loki thrust forward, shoving her further up on the bed, his tail started to vibrate tenfold as if coming at the same time as Loki.

Emma felt him fill her up with his seed, making her come too. She milked his cock, squeezing as much as she could out of him. It felt warm, tingly. Fueling her orgasm and heightening it tenfold.

Loki was panting above her, he held her close against him. Not wanting to let her go. He groaned at the last few squeezes she gave him, filling her up with more of his seed.

It was all too much for Emma. She passed out underneath the demon. Truly satisfied in every way.

Loki kissed her forehead and chuckled. ‘Sleep tight, my good girl.’ He whispered.

  
Emma came around the following afternoon, dazed and confused. She took a few minutes to get herself together again. But she felt a delightful ache between her thighs, she realised it all hadn’t been a dream…

She let out a sob, confused at her feelings. She knew she should’ve been furious, upset, scared… But she found she was only feeling happy, elated, that a demon chose her. The pleasure he brought her was… out of this world. Quite literally.

And the feeling didn’t go away. In-fact, it only became worse.

The days passed and she was hornier than ever. But none of her toys could scratch that _itch_. One that she knew only a certain demon could scratch.  


So one night, she knelt by the window in her bedroom and looked out of it. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together.

‘Loki… I don’t know if this is how it works… To summon a demon. But I need to try.’ She sighed, pausing for a moment. ‘Please, come back. I beg you… I want you. Please, take me again.’

She couldn’t quite believe she was trying to summon a demon. But a girl has her needs after all.

Thinking it didn’t work, she huffed in annoyance. Her next step was to go on google and see if there was a certain way to summon a demon. But when she stood up and turned around, she screamed and almost jumped out of her skin, hand over her heart.

‘Holy shit! Loki! You scared me!’

Loki was leaning against the doorframe, chuckling at her reaction. ‘Well, you did summon me… Not in the most practical of manners, I must say. But I am flattered none the less.’ He grinned wickedly, knowing exactly what she wanted.

‘I… I did. I uh… Well, I was wondering… If… You want to do _it_ again?’ She stammered, feeling nervous again all of a sudden.

Loki’s grin turned hungry.

‘Ohh, we most definitely do.’ He said, his tail raised up beside him and flicked back and fore in anticipation.


End file.
